Regulators are often employed to provide a desired, regulated power to microelectronic devices such as microprocessors. For example, switching regulators such as buck regulators are often used to step down a voltage (e.g., from about 3.3 volts) and provide suitable power to a microprocessor (e.g., about 10-30 amps and about 2-3 volts).
To increase speed and reduce costs associated with microprocessors, microprocessor gate counts and integration generally increase, while the size of the microprocessor per gate generally decreases. As gate counts, speed, and integration of microprocessors increase, supplying requisite power to microprocessors becomes increasingly problematic. For example, a current required to drive the processors generally increases as the number of processor gates increases. Moreover, as the gate count increases per surface area of a processor, the operating voltage of the processor must typically decrease to, among other reasons, reduce overall power consumption of the processor. Furthermore, as the microprocessor speed increases, the microprocessors demand the higher current at faster speeds.
Although buck regulators are generally suitable for controlling power to some microprocessors, such regulators are not well suited to supply relatively high current (e.g., greater than about 30 amps) at relatively high speed (e.g., greater than about 500 MHz.). One. reason that buck regulators have difficulty supplying high current at high speed to the microprocessor is that the current supplied from the regulator to the processor has to travel a conductive path that generally includes a portion of a printed circuit board that couples the processor to the regulator. The relatively long conductive path between the processor and the regulator slows a speed at which the regulator is able to supply current to the processor. In addition, as microprocessor speed and current demands increase, the buck controller simply cannot provide the desired amount of current at the desired rate.
Yet another problem with buck regulators is that they are generally configured to supply power to within about ±5% of a desired value. While this range may be acceptable for processors running at relatively low currents, this range becomes decreasingly acceptable as the current requirements of microprocessors increase. Thus, as microprocessor gate counts and clock speeds increase, improved methods and apparatus for supplying high current at high speed and low voltage are desired. Furthermore, methods and apparatus for supplying the relatively high current within a relatively tight tolerance is desired.